


Słodkie Walentynki

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Walentynkowe Opowiadania [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro ma spędzić swoje pierwsze Walentynki jako czyjś chłopak – a dokładniej, chłopak Murasakibary. Z tej okazji zaprasza go do siebie i przyrządza pyszne smakołyki, jednak okazuje się, że Atsushi pragnie czegoś o wiele lepszego...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Słodkie Walentynki

    W całym domu unosił się zapach świeżo upieczonych ciastek. Himuro, ubrany w zwyczajne jasne spodnie i T-shirt ,,po domu’’ oraz z fartuszkiem kuchennym przewiązanym w pasie, starannie polewał je czekoladą, formułując na nich małe, urocze serduszka.   
    To był ten wyjątkowy dzień w roku, który spędza się zawsze z ukochaną osobą. Dzień, w którym wyznaje się miłość, dzień zakochanych.  
    Chociaż Tatsuya zawsze był raczej negatywnie nastawiony, jeśli chodziło o Walentynki, w tym roku jego nastrój był wyjątkowo dobry. W końcu tym razem nie spędzi tego dnia sam, czy grając w kosza z chłopakami, jak to było w Ameryce.  
    Spędzi go ze swoim chłopakiem.  
    Choć nigdy wcześniej nie wyobrażał sobie, że zakocha się w chłopaku, kiedy to się stało, nie uznał tego za coś nienormalnego. Nie miał też problemów z wyznaniem mu uczuć, nawet jeśli mogło to się skończyć źle dla jego reputacji.  
    Ale jego ukochany, Murasakibara Atsushi, odwzajemniał jego uczucia. Skończyło się więc na tym, że zostali parą.   
    Tatsuya uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie, kiedy po jego wyznaniu Atsushi go pocałował. To był wyjątkowo słodki, długi i nieudolny pocałunek, ale jednocześnie taki, którego nie da się zapomnieć i którego aż chce się poczuć jeszcze raz.  
    Kiedy Himuro skończył ozdabiać swoje wypieki, posprzątał w kuchni i zdjął fartuszek. Udał się do swojego pokoju i zmienił T-shirt na koszulę. Założył też swoje ulubione dżinsy. Upewnił się, że w pokoju panuje porządek, po czym wziął komórkę i wybrał numer Atsushiego.  
-    Znowu się zgubiłeś, Atsushi?- zapytał na wstępie, uśmiechając się lekko.  
-    Eh...nie, będę za moment. Widzę już twój dom.  
-    W porządku, w takim razie już schodzę.  
-    Okey~  
Tatsuya rozłączył się, po czym wyjrzał przez okno swojego pokoju. Gdy tylko odnalazł   
wysoką sylwetkę swojego chłopaka, uśmiechnął się i zszedł na dół.  
Atsushi miał na sobie jasne spodnie z szelkami, a pod kurtką zwykły T-shirt z kolorowym   
wzorem.   
-    Naprawdę lubisz szelki, co?- Tatsuya uśmiechnął się do niego.  
-    Ładnie pachnie...- mruknął Murasakibara, przekraczając próg i biorąc swojego chłopaka w objęcia.- Ty pachniesz najmocniej.  
Nim Himuro zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Atsushi pocałował go, mocno przyciskając   
swoje usta do jego. Po tym, jak je oderwał, przytulił się do niego, wdychając zapach ciasteczek.   
-    Co ty taki potulny, Atsushi?- zapytał z uśmiechem Himuro, również go przytulając.  
Murasakibara zamruczał tylko cicho w odpowiedzi. Tatsuya cmoknął go lekko w   
policzek, po czym odsunął się i uśmiechnął do niego.  
-    Upiekłem twoje ulubione ciastka!- powiedział.- Zjemy je podczas oglądania filmu, dobrze?  
-    Umm...chodźmy do łóżka.  
-    Co?- Tatsuya miał wrażenie, że źle usłyszał.  
-    Hm? Czy to nie to robi się w Walentynki?  
-    No cóż...- Himuro zarumienił się lekko.- Owszem...to znaczy...myślę, że tak, w końcu to dzień dla zakochanych, ale...umm...  
-    Eh...najpierw ciastka – westchnął Murasakibara, zdejmując kurtkę i przewieszając ją na wieszaku.  
-    Ah, tak...uh, zjemy w moim pokoju.  
Atsushi skinął tylko głową, po czym udał się na górę. Himuro, przyzwyczajony do tego,   
poszedł do kuchni i zabrał przygotowane wcześniej na dużym talerzu słodycze. Zaniósł je do swojego pokoju i z westchnieniem usiadł na łóżku.  
-    Co się stało?- zapytał Murasakibara.  
-    Nic takiego – odparł Himuro, posyłając mu kolejny uśmiech.- Częstuj się, Atsushi.  
Chłopak spojrzał na swoje ulubione ciastka, które Himuro postawił na stoliku przed   
łóżkiem, po czym zerknął na Tatsuyę.  
-    Nakarm mnie nimi – powiedział.  
-    Proszę?- Tatsuya, po raz kolejny tak zaskoczony, spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
Murasakibara objął go dłońmi, po czym dość niezgrabnie posadził go sobie na kolanach.  
-    Nakarm mnie! – powtórzył, sięgając po talerz i kładąc go obok nich, na łóżku.  
-    Yyy...Atsushi...jesteś dzisiaj jakiś nieswój – mruknął Himuro, rumieniąc się.  
-    Ah, serio?  
-    Emm...trochę...niewygodnie mi w tej pozycji...  
-    Haa? Muro-chin, wstydzisz się?- Atsushi uśmiechnął się, najwyraźniej rozbawiony.   
-    Nie, to nie tak...znaczy...to trochę dziwne...  
-    Dlaczego?- zapytał Atsushi, mocniej go obejmując.- Mnie jest wygodnie, miękko i ciepło.   
Tatsuya uśmiechnął się, rozbrojony. Z cichym westchnieniem sięgnął po ciastko i   
podsunął je Murasakibarze. Chłopak pochłonął je całe, a gdy tylko skończył jeść, pocałował Tatsuyę. Ten odwzajemnił pocałunek, przymykając oczy i rozkoszując się smakiem czekoladowych ciasteczek.  
Po kilku kolejnych ciastkach i kilku smacznych pocałunkach, Himuro poczuł pod sobą   
lekką wypukłość. Uśmiechnął się lekko, sięgając po kolejne ciastko. Kiedy jednak podsunął je Atsushiemu do ust, ten ich nie otworzył.  
-    Hmm? O co chodzi, Atsushi?- zapytał.  
-    Już się najadłem – odparł chłopak.- Chcę zrobić coś innego...   
-    Najadłeś się?! Ty?!- widząc znaczące spojrzenie Murasakibary, Tatsuya roześmiał się.- Naprawdę jesteś w stanie zrezygnować dla TEGO ze słodyczy?  
-    No...jeśli to ty...- mruknął Atsushi.  
Tatsuya spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony. Spuścił na moment wzrok, po czym odłożył   
ciastko na talerz, a talerz na stolik. Stanął przed Murasakibarą, objął dłońmi jego twarz i pocałował go delikatnie.  
-    Zdejmij spodnie, Atsushi – powiedział z uśmiechem Tatsuya, ściągając z siebie koszulę.  
Murasakibara przełknął ślinę, wstając. Rozpiął spodnie i zdjął je z siebie, zostawiając na   
podłodze. Zawahał się, nie wiedząc, czy bokserki też ma zdejmować. Stwierdził jednak, że z nimi może być niewygodnie, więc również je ściągnął. Usiadł z powrotem na łóżku i wpatrzył się w Tatsuyę, który również się rozebrał, zostawiając na sobie jedynie bieliznę.  
Himuro uklęknął przed swoim chłopakiem i rozsunął jego nogi, nabierając głębszego   
oddechu. Członek Atsushiego był naprawdę imponujących rozmiarów, niezbyt łatwo było go zaspokoić przy pomocy ust. Tatsuya chwycił go dłonią u nasady, a następnie przesunął językiem kilka razy po całej jego długości, by nawilżyć go śliną. Nie był jeszcze w stanie włożyć go całego do gardła, ale po kilku ,,treningach’’ nauczył się brać go przynajmniej do połowy.   
    Atsushi wsunął dłoń we włosy swojego kochanka, kiedy ten zaczął powoli brać do ust jego penisa. Widok był tak podniecający, że chłopak miał wrażenie, iż lada moment się spuści, chociaż Himuro nawet się nie rozkręcił.   
    Kiedy czubek jego członka zaczął powoli wsuwać się do gardła Tatsuyi, Murasakibara zagryzł dolną wargę, starając się powstrzymać jęk. Długo jednak nie wytrzymał. Jęknął przeciągle, kiedy jego chłopak zamruczał, powodując tym samym wibracje w swoim gardle.   
-    Co ty robisz...Muro-chin...- Atsushi opadł na łóżko, czując się jakoś słabo.   
Tatsuya tymczasem nie przerywał swojego zajęcia i nadal pieścił językiem jego   
członka, przy okazji pomagając sobie dłonią. Sam zaczął się już podniecać, jednak ignorował swoją erekcję, woląc poczekać to „kolejnego etapu” ich zabawy.  
    Akurat wysunął z ust penisa swojego kochanka, by nabrać powietrza, kiedy nagle trysnęła z niego sperma. Himuro dokończył więc szybkimi ruchami dłoni.  
-    Umm...wybacz, Muro-chin – mruknął Atsushi, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.- Oh...masz jej trochę na twarzy...  
-    Nic nie szkodzi – odparł Tatsuya, sięgając po chusteczki leżące na stoliku. Otarł starannie twarz i odwrócił się do Murasakibary.- Jak było?  
-    Super...jak zawsze... .  
-    Zajmiesz się teraz mną?- zapytał z uśmiechem Tatsuya, ściągając bokserki i odrzucając je na bok.  
-    Mmm...tak.  
Atsushi wstał z łóżka, Himuro z kolei na nim usiadł. Murasakibara jednak popchnął go   
lekko, zmuszając go, by się położył. Zaskoczony Tatsuya ułożył się więc wygodnie, opierając głowę o poduszki.  
Murasakibara umościł się między jego nogami i pochylił, śmiało biorąc jego penisa do   
ust. Nie był on może tak wielki jak jego, ale nie należał również do przeciętnych.   
Tatsuya wsunął dłonie w jego włosy i, wzdychając od czasu do czasu, rozkoszował się   
ciepłym językiem swojego chłopaka.   
Dojście zabrało mu nieco więcej czasu niż Murasakibarze, ale podobnie jak on, doszedł   
dość nagle. Atsushi, chociaż nie miał tego w zwyczaju, połknął dokładnie wszystko i zlizał nawet niewielką kropkę z czubka penisa Tatsuyi.  
Opadł obok swojego chłopaka i przeciągnął się, zadowolony.   
-    Kocham cię, Muro-chin.  
-    Ja też cię kocham, Atsushi.  
-    Mmm, zaraz znowu mi stanie – mruknął Murasakibara, obejmując dłonią Tatsuyę i całując go w policzek.  
-    Ahaha, mnie także – odparł tamten.  
-    Zróbmy coś więcej...kochajmy się, tak jak wtedy...  
-    Musisz wytrzymać jeszcze kilka dni, Atsushi – powiedział przepraszająco Himuro.  
-    Nadal cię boli?  
-    Um, troszeczkę. W przyszłym tygodniu będzie już dobrze. Dasz radę, prawda?  
-    Umm...tak.  
-    Dzielny chłopiec – Himuro pogłaskał go delikatnie po włosach.  
-    Chyba polubię Walentynki – powiedział Atsushi, wtulając głowę w zagłębienie szyi swojego ukochanego.  
-    A do tej pory ich nie lubiłeś?  
-    Hmm...lubiłem tylko fakt, że tego dnia robi się słodycze... .  
-    Mogłem się tego domyślić – roześmiał się Tatsuya.- A jak moje ciastka? Smakowały ci?  
Kiedy Atsushi długo nie odpowiadał, Himuro domyślił się, że chłopak usnął. W istocie,   
po chwili usłyszał delikatne pochrapywanie. Przymknął oczy z uśmiechem, głaszcząc dłonią jego miękkie, przydługie włosy.   
Wygląda na to, że on również polubi Walentynki.   
  



End file.
